Who Ate My Strawberry Cake?
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Someone ate Erza's strawberry cake, but who was it? Erza decides to investigate


Who Ate My **Strawberry Cake**?

**Whole Fairy Tail torture fic… I kind of feel bad for them… NOT! If I did, why would I be writing this? I just LOVE torture stories! Also, this is mostly written through Erza's notes as she questions people, and for some reason Crime Sorciere is there, too. ~Mini**

The whole Fairy Tail guild shivers as they hear the feared Titania announcing SOMEONE HAS EATEN HER STRAWBERRY CAKE. Of course, Erza decides she should investigate who ate her 'baby'.

**Investigation**

**Person: Natsu Dragneel**

**Suspicion Level: High**

**Notes: Says he didn't eat it. No evidence found that he did. On to the next person…**

Natsu was relieved when Erza realized it wasn't him who had eaten her cake. He decides to watch her investigation and try to figure it out himself…

**Investigation**

**Person: Gray Fullbuster**

**Suspicion Level: High**

**Notes: No evidence found. If it wasn't Natsu or Gray, WHO ATE MY CAKE?!**

Gray watched as Erza walked away, fuming. He spotted Natsu spying on her investigation and decides to join in.

**Investigation**

**Person: Jellal Fernandez**

**Suspicion Level: Extremely low**

**Notes: Nope, definitely wasn't him **

As predicted, Erza didn't question Jellal very much. He was one of the few people who hadn't seen her rage about her cake. Seriously, she was a DEMON. Gray and Natsu invite him to watch as well.

**Investigation**

**Person: Lucy Heartfillia**

**Suspicion Level: Maybe**

**Notes: Says she doesn't even LIKE strawberry cake… she will PAY once I figure out who ate it.**

After Lucy's investigation, she realized what she had said about strawberry cake. She decided to hide out in the forest for a week, as to avoid Erza's rage.

**Investigation**

**Person: Droy**

**Suspicion Level: High**

**Notes: Clearly MIGHT'VE eaten it, will come back to him if no one looks to have eaten it after investigating the whole guild.**

Natsu, Gray, and Jellal really wished it had been Droy. At least then, he wouldn't feel as much pain because of all his fat.

**Investigation**

**Person: Gajeel Redfox**

**Suspicion Level: Low**

**Notes: Ate metal during the whole investigation. Seriously doubt he would've eaten anything else, it wasn't him.**

Natsu and Gray were insulted when they saw she didn't think it was Gajeel IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT, while Jellal just smirked at their reaction.

**Investigation**

**Person: Ultear Milkovich**

**Suspicion Level: High**

**Notes: It wasn't her. Although, she teased me the whole time. I'll come back to her later…**

Jellal seriously thought it could've been Ultear, because it sounds like something she would do. Also, she teased Erza about HIM the whole time, which made him EXTREMELY embarrassed, why did that demon woman have to know everything?

**Investigation**

**Person: Meredy**

**Suspicion Level: Maybe**

**Notes: Seems innocent enough.**

Meredy was happy that Erza knew it wasn't her. Although, she knew she should probably go hide Ultear on the other side of Fiore if she wanted her 'mother' to live into the next year.

**Investigation**

**Person: Levy McGarden**

**Suspicion Level: Low**

**Notes: Claims to have not done it and will try to figure out who did.**

Levy knew who it was already. Of course she did. She decided to not tell Erza for a while longer to see if she would figure it out herself.

**Investigation**

**Person: Cana Alberona**

**Suspicion Level: Maybe**

**Notes: Too drunk to have any idea what's going on around her. Definitely wasn't her.**

Cana had absolutely no idea what was going on. She was on her 40th barrel of the day, and was drunk. Would anyone have expected anything different, though?

**Investigation**

**Person: Gildarts Clive**

**Suspicion Level: High**

**Notes: Destroyed just about everything near him when I started questioning him. I'll come back to him later…**

Gildarts was relieved. He knew the Titania's reputation for basically murdering anyone who ate her strawberry cake. He had stayed away from any cake ever since, so everyone but Erza knew it wasn't him.

**Investigation**

**Person: Elfman Strauss**

**Suspicion Level: Maybe**

**Notes: Said 'man' the whole time. I doubt it was this idiot.**

By then, Jellal had figured out who ate the cake as well. Natsu and Gray kept asking him who but he refused to tell. There was only one person left in the guild that hadn't been questioned. Everyone else was on a mission. Only three people knew who it was. Mirajane, Levy, and Jellal knew. And Mirajane still hadn't been questioned.

Erza figured it out. She KNEW it was Mirajane. "Mirajane! Get out here, now!" Erza shouts. The guild shudders, knowing what is about to happen.

"I bet you think I ate your strawberry cake." Mirajane says. The whole guild (Minus Levy) and Crime Sorciere (Minus Jellal) starts wondering that if it wasn't Mirajane, who was it that had eaten the cake?

"Are you trying to say it wasn't you? LIES! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE LEFT!"

"No, Erza. One other person hasn't been questioned."

"WHO?!"

"Look in a mirror."

"Are you saying that I ate the strawberry cake?"

"Yes, I am."

Erza considers this for a second. "You're right..." She says with realization.

"I KNEW IT!" Levy and Jellal shout.

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! YOU ARE SO DEAD NOW!"

And that is the story of how Levy and Jellal died. The End. :P


End file.
